ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel Short Skits - Ultra Overlord vs The Pedan Expedition Fleet
This SSS is about Ultra Overlord and his encounter with the Pedan Expedition Fleet. Characters * Main ** Ultra Overlord * Support ** Alien Pedans ** King Joes ** Narrator (speaks in Italic) The Pedan Expedition Fleet The story starts with a huge fleet of ships (around 120 ships and 8 different classes) travelling through space. The fleet is not an ordinary fleet. It's the Pedan's Expedition Fleet, the fourth largest space navy of all the known alien worlds. The Pedans are planning to colonize a planet a few light years away from Earth to use it as their main hub for an invasion of Earth. Pedan Captain: Sir, we will be reaching the target planet in 50 hours. Pedan Admiral: Got it. Tell them to keep following us. If they see anything hostile, whethere it's a pirate ship or an Ultra, tell them to retaliate with everything they have. Pedan Captain: Affirmative sir. (runs back to grab a telephone) The flagship of the fleet is the super-battleship Ice Lugger, a 2 km long warship armed with plasma, laser, and gauss weaponry. This is where the admiral sits and command his troops. The large ship also has a factory inside it, where it creates King Joes for invasions. Usually, King Joes proves to be a tough enemy but thanks to a design flaw where the armor that protects the main computer is very thin, the humans have easily taken down King Joes sent by the Pedans. On one of the cargo ships, the crew of Pedans managing the ship is having a meeting on the ship's storage room. Pedan 1: You know, I'm sick and tired of having to live on this piece of junk. We barely got any money for our job in managing this huge ship! Pedan 2: I know how you feel man, I sold my house to pay my bills. Pedan 3: Same here. I almost caused my father's company to go broke because I kept borrowing money from him. Pedan 4, 5, 6, +: Yeah! So are we! *blablablabla* Pedan 1: Let's agree ok? That after we landed on the planet, we'll stay there for a while and bring this ship either to the Land of Flash or to Earth. Pedan 3: Wouldn't that be too risky? The Land of Light doesn't accept alien visitors. Pedan 2: Yeah. The Earth isn't much better either. They'll probably shoot at us before we can get our guns to bear. Pedan 1: We don't have much choice. Both planets offers protection. If any of you wants to join, we are happy about it. But if any of you wants to leave, then alright. We're no longer friends. Clearly the wanted to rebel from their opressive users due to the low amount of wage they got per year. In truth, the Pedan Empire is in a state of crisis. The Pedans have a shorter life span than humans and their race is slowly dying due to old age. Solutions to prevent it have been theorized and some have been tested including creating a long-age vaccine (it doesn't work), encouraging the citizens to eat healthy food and do physical activities everyday (it makes their conditions worse), and many others. The most effective way to increase their lifespan is by breeding with other species, with Pedan-Shaplay hybrids being the most common, with a longer lifespan at the cost of having no powers whatsoever. Many species has been tried on by the extremely perverted Pedans but studies shows that Pedan-Human hybrids are far more superior compared to the rest which is the main driving force behind their plans to invade Earth. Back on the Ice Lugger, the captain reports to the admiral again Pedan Captain: Sir, we are 36 hours away from launching our assault on the planet. Pedan Admiral: Tell the other ships to prepare themselves. We'll have Earth by next month. Ultra Overlord On the darkness of space, a red Ultra-like figure is flying on high speeds. The Ultra Overlord, as Aeria calls him, is a legendary figure among the universe with him destroying countless evil aliens and random planets. While his eye sight and navigation skills are known to be terrible, he knows that it's his duty to protect the weak and unfortunate. He then stops on and looks on a map. Ultra Overlord: Hmmm... (Where's Sedna? The map says that it's not too far from Neptune (Sedna is far-far away from Neptune) Gahhh... (Screw it then, I'll go find it again) Passing by the stormy planet's atmosphere, he then hears a familiar sound roaring from below. Ultra Overlord: Huuuh... (What is that sound? The sound of a monster perhaps? There's another sound. There's also an Ultra there?) Jaaah... (Alright, let's see what's going on there) On Neptune, a red-and-silver Ultra is battling the Violent Monster, Tyrant. Recently a population of Tyrants have been spotted in many other parts of the galaxy but to make things worst, the Tyrants are increasing uncontrollably and a horde of Tyrants are far worse than a flood. The red Ultra creates a buzzsaw like projectile from his hands and throws it to Tyrant but the heavy armor of the monster easily destroys it. The Ultra then ran straight towards Tyrant and unleashes a barrage of punches to the chest and kicks to the head in rapid succession. Tyrant then uses his mace to take down the red Ultra but the slow movement of his arms meant that the Ultra can unleash a counter-attack and a few seconds later, the red Ultra fires a specium ray to it's stomach, causing it to fall down and explode. Just as it seems that the threat has been dealt with, the sound of a chain breaks the silence of the victory. The red Ultra then reacts to it, but he's too late. He then sees the chain piercing his chest, with a hook behind his back. The seemingly defeated Tyrant returned back with no damage whatsoever. The red Ultra didn't get the memo on how Tyrants vomit: explosions. The Tyrant then pulls the Ultra to him and starts battering him as the red Ultra is bleeding to death. The besst continues to stab him using it's hook and mace until the Ultra's color timer turns black which means that he is dead. Now victorius, Tyrant begins to cut through parts of the corpse and starts to eat them. Before it can get to the bones, Ultra Overlord landed slowly to the surface of Neptune, causing the storm to go wilder than usual. Disturbed by his precense, the Tyrant fires pink energy needles from it's ears to the overlord but it was deflected by his fingers. Now angry, the Tyrant runs towards Ultra Overlord but a simple punch to the neck is enough to disintegrate the beast into ash. Ultra Overlord: Hah... (That was too easy. Too bad I can't save the Ultra though) During the short battle between Tyrant and Ultra Overlord, a couple of Tyrants starts feeding on his meal (the dead Ultra). Sometimes being a hero, you need to sacrifice a few things to make the world a better place. Ultra Overlord: Faaa... (Oh well, time to find Sedna) (flies away from Neptune) The Meeting The Pedan Expedition Fleet is only a few hours away from the planet. The alarms on their ships blairs endlessly as the troops enters their capsules to prepare for an orbital assault drop. The King Joes are ready as well, staying on a huge hall where they will be dropped and turn into their UFO forms. '' Pedan Admiral: Tell all the ships to prepare for the assault in 6 minutes. I want all men and machine on the ground in 45 minutes after we start. Pedan Captain: Yes sir. *grabs the telephone and tells the other ships to prepare* ''The ships then covers the planet's atmosphere where they will surely be able to land safely. Red lights pierces through the planet's sky, where they will prepare for an orbital bombardment in case the planet's civilians retaliates. The dropships are ready and so does the King Joes. The crew of the rebelling cargo ship meanwhile... Pedan 1: Listen crew. If we want to escape, we have to do it as quickly as possible. We don't want them to see us and we certainly don't want the entire galaxy to chase us with a huge bounty on our heads. Pedan 2: We have reprogammed all the King Joes and filled the capsules with explosives. If they attack, we'll retaliate or run away. Pedan 3: Our teamwork will decide our fate. If we do this wrong, we'll die like warriors. But if we do this correctly, freedom is in our eyes. Pedan 1: Let's go to work now. Meeting dismissed. We're starting the revolution! ''Not too far away, Ultra Overlord stands still and reads the map again. '' Ultra Overlord: Ahah... (Sedna is in front. Alright then, it's time to go.) ''Then he founds out that the Pedans are planning to invade the planet. '' Ultra Overlord: Hah! (They're trying to destroy the planet! I must destroy them!) Category:Sentinel Short Skits Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Project D